


To spite the universe

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is whipped, Bucky knows things, But he focuses on Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, teen for naughty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Bucky knew the second he managed to stitch up the broken pieces of his brain he was going to marry Tony Stark.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Bucky is very much in love with Tony. Tony is very much in love with Bucky. The universe wants to ruin Bucky's plans. He goes through with them anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	To spite the universe

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Bucky being annoyed at the villain of the week because they ruined his proposal plans stuck in my head, and, really, I should have known this would just end up me writing poetic about Tony Stark. Oh well. Apologies for the meh fighting scene; that's not how I think it would go down. Loki was more of a place holder than anything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Bucky was trying. So very hard. It just felt like the universe was against him. He wanted it to be perfect, you know? He wanted to make sure that it was a moment to last forever and that it would go down in history books for being the most wonderful experience a man could have. If only Thor’s brother wasn’t such an ass.

Bucky knew the second he managed to stitch up the broken pieces of his brain he was going to marry Tony Stark. He just knew it. He was ashamed to say he didn’t know it when he was ushered into the avengers’ tower by some hunk of meat claiming to be his best friend. He didn’t even know it when he first met Tony, too busy eyeing the workshop chair and how similar it was to Hydra’s (not at all, it turned out) to acknowledge the man speaking soothing words to him. In fact, there were many times where Bucky could have just looked up to see Tony watching over him like some guardian angel, and he would have known. Alas, he was too busy stringing together lost memories and fretting over the things his hands had done.

That wasn’t a bad thing. Sam had told him that he needed to prioritise himself, and it was a good thing that he was even able to, after what Hydra had done. Bucky knew that even if he had noticed Tony, or recognised that he would want to spend the rest of his life with him, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. Tony deserved nothing less than the world, and all Bucky would’ve been able to offer was broken pieces and an apology for something he wasn’t sure he’d done.

But that was behind him. He still had moments, like suddenly remembering he had a sister (and wasn’t that a frantic week and a half), but Sam assured him that was okay and he didn’t need to fear forgotten memories. Sam had then joked about his memory going with old age, and Bucky smacked him ‘round the head. It was still behind him. Bucky felt like a whole person again and, the second he recognised Tony as his future husband, he smiled knowing what he could provide.

Alongside the sixth sense feeling, Bucky kept a list of reasons why he knew he was going to marry Tony.

The first reason was that he could. Like legally he could actually get married to the man. He’d confirmed with Steve, and then Natasha and even, begrudgingly, Sam. They were curious why he was asking about same-sex marriage, but he gave them all a shit-eating grin and walked away whistling, wondering what kind of ring he would get. 

His second reason was because of the man himself. Tony was everything Bucky could ever dream about. He was gorgeous, to say the least, and he knew it. Bucky didn’t buy into the bullshit idea that beautiful people didn’t know they were, and, if they did acknowledge it, it made them ugly. Tony owned his beauty. He strutted in painfully tight clothes showing off his every asset and winked at anyone he caught looking. He posed just right for photos, pouting just enough that his lips looked fuller and his eyes allured the camera. His perfectly sculpted goatee was enough to make lesser men than Bucky go weak in the knees, and the accompanying soft hair gave him a constant itch to run his fingers through.

While Bucky admitted that he would do anything for Tony on the bases of his appearance alone, there was so much more to the man. Like the whole eccentric genius part. When Bucky started looking, he nearly always couldn’t stop. The way Tony brightened when he got a new idea; the dedication he had to his work; and the sheer brilliance of his thoughts were enough to hook Bucky on the Tony train. Tony was so much smarter than anyone else he knew (sorry Bruce) and, while Tony also knew that, he never condescended anyone (unless they deserved it. Bucky found immense pleasure in watching Tony talk down to people like Justin Hammer). Tony was so careful to make sure everyone around him understood and would never make Bucky feel ashamed when he asked Tony to back up and repeat himself.

Tony was also richer than God. Bucky knew he could be shallow. Sue him, he liked pretty things and material objects. Now he could hoard them, he didn’t see what was wrong with it. But he wasn’t shallow to the extent of solely liking Tony’s money. Tony could be penniless and Bucky would still want to worship the ground where he stood. The money was just a nice addition. Bucky remembered what it was like in the war when rations had to be rationed and to get anything decent you had to sell half your soul. So the security was nice. And if he liked the idea that Tony could literally buy anything he wanted, that was on him. The money wasn’t a point of attraction; it fuelled the attraction. And Bucky took almost too much joy over the idea of ruining Tony with his expensive toys, and ripping designer suits and testing the limits of Tony’s vast vault. And maybe it was because he liked knowing Tony wouldn’t be mad with him, or that he liked the thought that, even with his income from SHIELD, he would never be able to pay Tony back in coin.

The third reason was that he was allowed. With the help of Friday and the persuasion that Tony had been working too hard and deserved a break, Bucky managed to get Harley over from Tennessee to stay with them for a month. He wanted to ask as soon as Harley walked into the penthouse like he owned it, calling out that he had arrived and making a beeline to the fridge door, but Bucky held his breath. He got to know the kid and earned his approval. In the last week of Harley’s visit, Bucky convinced May to accompany Happy on a romantic getaway and assured her that Peter would be welcome to stay with them. He then called in a favour with Steve to get Tony out of the tower and gathered Harley and Peter. He stumbled over his words and blushed a lot, blaming it on the excessive work he had to make to get them both alone, but they were more than happy with that he had to ask and started asking questions of their own about his plan. 

Asking Rhodes and Pepper for permission was easier in some ways and harder in others. It was easier to get them alone. All he had to do was invite them out from brunch on a day Tony had a meeting. The hard part was sitting through the many, many terrifying threats and interrogations about potential situations. Yet, they gave him a satisfied nod at the end, and Bucky could relax. And, honestly, he understood. Tony was worth protecting.

Perhaps the biggest reason he knew he was going to marry Tony was that Tony, for some reason Bucky still couldn’t fathom, loved him. Bucky, in a state of insecurity, had mentioned it one night, curled around his boyfriend as they laid in that wonderful post-orgasm haze.

“You could have anyone in the world,” Bucky whispered behind Tony’s head and leant down to kiss his neck, “yet, I’m the one in this bed.” Tony hummed and twisted in his arms to face his lover.

“You are,” Tony confirmed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s waiting lips.

“Why?” Tony smiled and turned completely.

“Because I could have anyone in the world, and I choose you.” Bucky wanted to cry, instead, he pulled Tony into a searing kiss.

“I love you,” he breathed out when they gasped for air.

“I love you,” Tony repeated. And he meant it. He actually meant it. Bucky knew all of Tony’s tells. He would know if the man was lying to him. He wasn’t. He wanted Bucky, and he loved him. Bucky wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The issue was, the universe hated him. Bucky had decided this the 5th time another villain had come to destroy New York city the exact moment Bucky was getting onto a knee. It wasn’t fair – he had done everything right. But for some reason, the universe was adamant on ruining every single one of Bucky’s romantic plans.

Bucky muttered to himself as he shot through another one of Loki’s allusions. If he wasn’t annoyed, already, he would be getting there with the number of bullets he was losing. Beautiful, accurate bullets, which Tony, his dear Tony, had made for him specifically. If he lost another dozen to a stupid hologram, Bucky was going to lose it.

“Can anyone tell which one is the bastard?” Bucky growled into the coms as he tried to kick a projection and fell through it.

“I’m not sure if he’s even here,” Steve answered through a grunt.

“Fantastic,” Bucky said, more to himself than anything else.

“I’m getting a heat signature, or rather a cold signature, coming at your six, snowflake,” Tony said as he zoomed over their heads. Bucky grinned.

“Thanks, sugar,” Bucky glanced up to see Ironman blow him a kiss and took a second to appreciate his boyfriend. He was going to marry the shit out of that man.

“Need backup?” Steve offered, and Bucky shook his head.

“Naw, he’s mine.” Bucky took a deep breath before spinning on his heel. Loki was coming towards him, looking like every other phantom before him. Bucky narrowed in on him and started walking. He knew, he just knew, Tony was watching his, what his boyfriend liked to call, murder strut. 

Loki had an easy look on his face which turned into fear when he noticed the Winter Soldier approaching him. He probably thought he could hide amongst the phantoms. Not happening. Bucky noticed when Loki’s hand twitched, but he was faster, throwing a blade and catching the hand. Bucky pulled and threw another one, disabling Loki’s other hand.

“You could have attacked any other time,” Bucky mused out loud, grabbing Loki by the throat when he was close enough, “but you couldn’t wait.”

Bucky waited until Thor landed and took his brother, to turn away. Loki was no longer worth his time. No, now a rather stunning chunk of metal that had just landed had him occupied. Bucky sashayed over to the armour and wrapped his arms around its waist. 

“Good job, frosty.” Bucky revelled how the suit moved closer as Bucky pulled on the waist.

“Mmm, couldn’t have done it without you,” he drawled.

“Does that mean I get a kiss,” Bucky smirked. He leaned forward and laid one on the slit on the helmet where the mouthpiece was, knowing just how much his boyfriend liked it when he kissed the suit.

“Do I get to finish what I was saying?” The Ironman helmet tilted to the side. “I’m tired of waiting for the perfect moment to be ruined by some asshole with bad timing.” Bucky moved his hands to find the release latch on the suit. He swiftly tugged it and then caught Tony as he nearly fell.

“Hey!” Tony accused, but he didn’t step away from Bucky, so he figured he wasn’t mad.

“Look at you,” Bucky murmured and looked his boyfriend up and down. Tony was still wearing his slacks from their date. Bucky had gone all out and cooked Tony’s favourite dish. They had lit candles, poured wine and had been all dressed up. Bucky had to change out for his armour, but Tony had thrown his jacket off and told Bucky he’d meet him there. “You’re so gorgeous,” Bucky murmured again once he’d thoroughly checked Tony out.

“You had to take me out of the suit to tell me that?” Tony grinned up at him. Bucky smiled back and held Tony by the waist again. His lover bought his hands up to rest on his shoulders. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” Tony’s smiled turned into concern as Bucky pulled him tight.

“Never better, doll. I’m just waiting for another baddie to ruin this moment too.”

“Not going to happen. It’s just you and me.”

“Perfect.” Bucky leaned down and connected their lips briefly before pulling back and taking Tony’s hands in his own.

“Tease,” Tony pouted. Bucky laughed.

“You’ll get over it. Now I got something I wanna ask you.”

“Oh?” Tony tilted his head, and Bucky smiled at the gesture so similar to when he was in the armour.

“Yeah, and I’ve planned it so many times in my head that I’m not sure which way is best to ask it.” Bucky paused. “Tony, my love,” Bucky lifted on of their connected hands to press a kiss to Tony’s knuckles, “you’re my everything, you know that?” Bucky distantly heard someone call their names in the back, but he didn’t care. He was doing this, right now. “I owe everything to you. My life, my head, my heart…”

“Buck-” Bucky silenced him with a shake of his head.

“You gotta let me talk okay, hon?” Tony nodded. Bucky heard their names again but pushed on. “I don’t mind owing you any of that because I would give everything to you, for you. But there’s one thing left for me to give you, and you can take it and do whatever you want with it because I hope to replace it with a better one.” Bucky laughed at himself. “I’m being real ominous, aren’t I?” 

Tony laughed with him, “yeah, but I think I know where you’re getting at.”

“Yeah?” Bucky locked eyes with him and got a wink in return.

“Ask your question loverboy.”

Bucky took a deep breath and- “Are you going deaf? Come on, boys; we’re heading back!” Bucky scowled at Steve’s voice and turned his head.

“Will you let me propose to my fucking boyfriend, Rogers?” Steve’s face was worth it as he turned bright red and tried to redeem himself by giving them a bashful smile and awkward thumbs up. Bucky turned back to see Tony laughing.

“What I was tryna say,” Bucky continued smiling with Tony, “is you can have my name. I don’t want it. I want yours. If you’ll have me.” Tony opened his mouth when Bucky swore and dropped to his knee with a thud. “Sorry, supposed to be down here.”

Tony laughed again and let go of one of Bucky’s hands to push his through Bucky’s hair. “I don’t see a ring,” Tony mused with a soft smile and Bucky grinned in response, reaching around into his back pocket.

The ring had been with him since he got it. He probably could have left it in the tower under the careful watch of Friday, but he felt he couldn’t put it down. It grounded him, reminded him of his decision, of Tony. 

He’d spent hours agonising over what ring to get. He’d wanted something big and flashy, something that would tell anyone and everyone that Tony was his. But the practicality was an issue. Their situation wouldn’t allow for it. It could get caught when Tony was tinkering or would make him a bigger target for the fancy ring. There were too many situations where a big ring could get Tony in trouble and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he settled for something simple. 

He wanted to make it significant, perhaps using the titanium alloy of the ironman suit or a piece of scrap from his old arm. However, Bucky recognised that he didn’t have the patience or the skill for any of that. He decided on a plain band, that still looked smart but didn’t particularly matter if it got grease stains on it from the ‘shop. To make it special, because Bucky was sentimental at heart, he’d gotten their initials engraved inside the band. After having it done, he’d smiled realising that his initials were going to change soon after.

He’d smiled so much that Tony grew suspicious when he went home and refused to be satisfied with Bucky brushing him off until they had found something very distracting to do.

Bucky pulled out the ring from one of his safe pockets and presented it to his lover like he always dreamed of doing.

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the greatest honour of-”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Tony cut him off by pulling him to his feet and firmly pressing their lips together. Bucky smiled through the kiss and gathered his boyf- his _fiancé_ in his arms and squeezed tight.

“I love you,” Bucky spoke into Tony’s mouth, and Tony pulled away with crinkles in the corners of his eyes and repeated the sentiment.

Bucky barely registered their friends gathering around as he placed the band of metal around Tony’s finger. Like fate, it was sealed. Bucky was going to marry this man. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + comments = love <3


End file.
